


once more with feeling

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [47]
Category: Masters of the Universe (1987)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Bondage, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Skeletor’s Never Ending Quest To Be He-Man’s Dom, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: In a universe where Skeletor wins and He-Man remains his slave, insanity is still defined as doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.
Relationships: He-Man | Adam/Skeletor
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 43
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	once more with feeling

**Author's Note:**

> 047/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #19 – crack.

“Again,” Skeletor commanded from his throne, a bored drawl in his voice though he watched the scene in front of him with the same rapt attention as always.

Evil-Lyn readily obeyed his command.

She raised the whip and brought it cracking down on He-Man’s back, and yet again, though He-Man hissed and strained at his bindings and his blood dripped on the floor to join the rest he had spilled, he continued to stand upright.

Defiant. 

Still refusing to kneel.

Skeletor sighed as though gravely disappointed. 

“Again,” he said.

And so the whip was raised and then came down.

Again.


End file.
